Divided for you
by Littleredridingwho
Summary: Only through tears of blood is the true heart seen.Lara Rhodes is a human girl with a secret.Arrancars want her and Shinigami want to kill her.To ichigo she is the only one who can see his inner hollow and desire it. IchigoxOCxhollow-ichigo
1. Two souls, one body

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach except my two OC i.e Lara Rhodes and Verchiel

**_Lara Rhodes thoughts_**

_Verchiels thoughts_

* * *

Two souls, one body.

The rain fell even heavier now than it had a few minutes before, it soaked my t–shirt thoroughly till it was plastered to my form while angry full drops of water continued to hit my body like needles until my skin felt raw. The harsh cold breeze didn't help but instead it stung my bare arms unpleasantly.

I couldn't repress the shivers that wracked through my body, it felt like the cold rain was slowly freezing into my bones and blood. I wanted to fall to the ground and give up. Curl up on the wet pavement and let the numb cold take me where ever it wanted, anywhere from this pain.

_Pain is reality_.

I subconsciously pressed my hand tighter to the wound in my left shoulder that spread across my chest. blood trickled along my pale fingers and ran down my arm joining the tracks of water the rain had already mapped out.

I didn't need to be a doctor to know that the wound was fatal. I was losing allot of blood and fast. The left side of my body was completely stained crimson. The rain couldn't was the blood away fast enough before more replaced it. I was a mess of blood, sweat and rain, but not tears.

I refused to cry and instead clutched on to the agony of my shoulder to keep me within reality.

_Just a little farther_

The all too familiar smell of metallic and rust burnt my nose. I wanted to gag but I didn't have the energy to waste. My pride bitterly rebuked me for allowing myself to die here.

**_not here, not alone_.**

I was sure that no one ever wanted to die alone, and I was no exception but the reality was straightforward - I was alone.

_I'm still here,..._The voice retorted angryly,

_**You don't count, we share the same body,... it would be nice to have another person here that's all**._

_How disturbingly human._

I pushed my legs harder, forcing them now to begrudgingly walk, they had long given up on running. My limbs felt heavy, like I was walking through water or even sand. Each step that harder to attain.

Panicked spiked through me, I refused to die here on the streets for everyone to find and be made a spectacle of, but who was I kidding there was no one around.

It was a pitch black night, the moon nonexistent behind clouds, but I could still see the faint stars which twinkled like uncut diamonds.

_so beautiful._

I hadn't realised that I had stumbled down a desolate street, it's small houses seemed unoccupied and devoid of any life. The thought occurred to me that perhaps I could sneak into one of them if it was empty, which seemed most likely. I could hide there and it would be safe, better than out here.

_**Is this street familiar to you?**_

_Don't be absurd why would it?I have never been here before,...Why do you ask, is something wrong?_

_**It just felt for a moment as if my reiatsu was guiding me, pulling me along this street towards something. **_

My mind was too fuzzy to try and decipher this sensation or what was drawing me in, I just followed my gut instinct.

_It could be dangerous,_

_**We're already fucked,**_

My head was feeling light and strange dizziness was taking over. I knew for sure that it was not a good sign, despite the weightless feeling I was experiencing my shoulder still hurt like hell.

I felt each twinge of my shoulder being moved from every step, who ever said that when you were dying that the pain eventually floated away had lied.

I pushed on walking.

_More like staggering._

Damn that Arrancar, I was naive thinking I could win in a fight against it without getting hurt even if I had a high level reiatsu, particularly for a human.

_A human? Don't forget it's my body too._

Even so I still had managed to destroy it and at least there was one less miserable, evil spirit to exist and torture human souls. It might not have been much comfort to anyone else but in my opinion it was something worth dying for.

_you don't want to die, but you don't want to live either. What a paradox!_

It was true I didn't want to die, I wasn't ignorant enough to believe in heaven.

Unfortunately I knew all too well of the shinigami and there sanctimonious and arrogant ideals. They thought they were so much more important than other souls, getting a high from the power they controlled over others.

The after life shouldn't be managed like that, souls are souls. Everyone is capable of forgiveness, love, pain, friendship.

_**life is life.**_

_All that exists is control, we are fueled by hunger for power every minute of everyday in our lives._

_**But no person should ever have the right to put a value on a soul**_.

They were bold enough to segregate these spirits into higher and lower classes, which is something humans have already endured in their life.

We are always restricted by the conventions of society, divided into the rich and the poor, for the shinigami to continue a society that forces souls to once again endure an existence like that even after death was simply cruel. The soul society, what a joke!

_Ignorance is bliss._

I fell against a wooden fence and leaned on it and allowed myself to enjoy the support it offered my weak body. I didn't have much longer left before the sleepy darkness would come and claim me.

_**A dark sleep I wouldn't wake from.**_

_You've finally done it! you had to push that little too far in the fight, are you proud?_

_**Immensely.**_

I began to pull my body along the fence towards the building nearest to me.

_It looks rundown and filthy, I don't like it._

_**We don't have the luxury to be picky, besides it doesn't matter.**_

It appeared empty which was most important, it was of course unkept but I didn't really care.

I pulled myself closer to the door of the house with slow unsteady steps, one foot at a time. I soon realised that it wasn't a house but a shop, the goods it sold evaded me, it didn't look like any normal shop and something didn't feel right about it.

_Does it matter?_

I sighed, I was far too tired to retort back to her sarcastic attitude.

My knees shook and I sank to the ground. The thought _**I don't want to die **_flickered across my mind yet again,

_but what do we have to live for?_

Her voice was gentle, almost sad.

The answer was clear - I Lara Rhodes was alone, simple as that.

_We are alone, so very alone and hunted by both sides_.

I recoiled from the track my thoughts had taken, if anything I refused to be forced to see 'my life flash before me' I didn't want to relieve the nightmare twice through my memories.

I could tell she had once again retreated into the back of my mind, perhaps also fearful of her own memories.

I was so close to the door now just a few feet away, I had been reduced to crawling on my hands and knees I couldn't comprehend how pathetic I must have looked, a sixteen year old girl matted with dirt and blood. I could no longer cradle my shoulder or chest and help repress the blood as I was forced to use both of my hands to crawl. Hands which had become sticky with my blood.

_It's so dirty, blood, sweat, rain,...what happened to us?_

Finally I reached the entrance and collapsed onto the porch.I still didn't cry, no tears fell not from the pain, not from anything.

_so close but yet so far._

My breathing had become ragged and my chest ached it hurt to simply breathe. The stinging pain of the cut didn't relent.

_It will be over soon,...not much longer now,_

I had my hands outstretched hopelessly towards the door and all I could do was watch with hooded eyes as the grey stone floor become painted with red.

_**How much blood could a person lose before they lost consciousness?**_

In the far distance I could hear voices, perhaps the shinigami finally coming to kill me or take me away to be experimented on.

_Are you scared?_

A small laugh escape my lips, _**No,... I'm not scared are you?**_

_Of course not, we have endured far worse than death._

_**True,.. It's been an honour to have you with me, now you can finally rest.**_

_Don't sound so sorrowful, it's irritating._

The voices are getting closer, I'm too weak to care who they belong to because the numb darkness is calling to me pleasantly, come and play.

_**Goodbye verchiel**_

_Sleep well Lara,_

I wanted to sleep to let go of this life, but yet something deep within me told me to hang on a little longer, maybe it was just a survival instinct but it felt far deeper and stronger than merely that.

_Do you feel that...that power?_

Guess I wasn't the only one to sense something too.

* * *

Maybe slow to start just bear with it. ichigo/hollow are in next chap.


	2. Unexpected

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.

Setting: Arrancar arcbefore Orihimes abduction.

_**ichigos thoughts**_

_Hollow ichigos thoughts_

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki had thought he would finally have a quiet night. His family and Rukia had left to go to the cinema to see some pointless movie about fluffy Bunny's and other fucked up shit.

He had not intended to go to Uraharas shop so late at night but his irritating mod soul Kon, was complaining of feeling sick. if that was even possible.

He had tied Kon up and stuffed about ten socks into the small toy lions body in an attempt to stifle his complaints and moaning.

However Ichigo had learnt it wasn't that simple. After an hour of tossing and turning in bed with his pillow over his ears trying to keep Kons annoying voice out. He gave in and decided to go to Urahara, he sure as hell would not put up with this any longer.

Surely he could fix Kon or give him something to shut his perverted Little mouth. After pulling out his substitute shinigami badge and separating his soul from his body he forced the mod pill into it.

In his typical black shinigami attire he exited through his bedroom window and left to go to the shop.

He ignored the mods souls protests that he was not broken but was sick. Kon repeatedly shouted out the window towards Ichigos retreating figure '''I have feelings ya know!''

Ichigo flash steeped through Karakura town, enjoying the air borne feeling, the feel of the wind rushing past his face as his feet effortlessly pushed from the ground.

He felt free, not caring about the hollows or arrancars that seemed to plague his thoughts.

The city looked beautiful with the lights of houses glowing gently almost like fallen stars.

_Enjoying your nightly stroll king?..._

Ichigo couldn't repress the involuntary shudder at hearing the sadistic voice. But he pressed on trying to pretend he had not heard_._

So many of those people in their warm beds below knew nothing of Hollows or soul reapers, let alone the recently warped creation of arrancars, he found himself envying them for it.

_Envy for what?...envy for being so weak and human? my, my how un kingly._

It wasn't long before he reached the small square shop, it's appearance was a clever disguise.

It did not look like a place of strenuous training, where he himself had also trained.

Ichigo found Yoruichi in her black cat form, Ririn and Urahara sitting cross legged at a table playing poker. Typical, they had nothing better to do then gamble.

Yoruichi seemed to be winning, her cat mouth was pulled up at the corners in a smirk and Ririn's face was contorted into a frown, a rare site to see on her gigais childlike features.

Urahara hid behind his fan with his green and white hat obscuring his eyes, Ichigo noted that he seemed to be the only one of the three who was able to poker face.

He stood there for another minute observing the rather strange scene. The two females were too engrossed in the card game to take notice of his arrival but Urahara noted his presence and flickered his fan in his direction as a greeting.

''Nice to see you, kid..''

Ichigo felt a vein in his forehead twitch in annoyance

_We should cut his throat, watch his deep red blood slowly stain his body._

''what have I told you 'bout calling me kid?''

The pale blond simply tilted his head to the side allowing a glimpse of a grey eye and a mischievous grin playing on his lips, he find this uncomfortably creepy.

_The feel of his throat under our hands. Tighter. Pressure. hearing each pleasant pop of the bones breaking. _

''Look, Kon is complaining 'bout being sick I can't sleep with him talking shit! what can you give him?'' his voice was irritated and strained. Trying to control his composure as his restless hollow continued to sneer.

He wanted to get out of here as soon as possible, he didn't trust Kon with his body, he tended to get himself into debauched situations.

_At least he has some fun with it,...you never allow me to have fun._

Images of Orihime flashed in his mind, she was pinned to the floor her wrists raw from struggling against the hands that held her, tears ran down her face as she bucked and moaned in both pain and pleasure,

His body hovered over her, while his hips thrusted till she bled.

_Blood. Pleasure__. Pain._

_**Stop!**_

_Whats wrong king? You know you want it as bad as I..._

_**Your wrong! she is my friend, I protect her not hurt her.**_

The hollow laughed manically.

_Sure what ever you say,..but you still wouldn't mind ramming your cock up her tight little ass._

Oblivious to his internal struggle Urahara just nodded and excused himself to go and get a mod soul stabiliser.

Ichigo stood awkwardly waiting for the older mans return, he could feel his eyes stinging slightly from lack of rest, Rukia had been badgering him to get more sleep to keep up his energy.

_I'm sure she would love you to keep it up!.._

Images began materialising of him and Rukia. The small closest. Her small hands gripping. Scrathing her nails against his back as he pounds into her. Again, again and again.

Ichigo recoiled mentally from his hollows new lascivious thoughts.

_**Sleep.**_

sleep wasn't a good thing to Ichigo, dreams came when you slept and his inner hollow tended to pull stronger at the chains he had him locked in when he was in that sub concious state , battling for control.

_Soon my king, very soon._

Ichigo could still here the echo of his hollows voice taunting him, before he regressed back into his silence.

While he was deep in his thoughts contemplating his struggle and wondering why his hollow seemed particularly aggressive tonight, from nowhere he felt a spike of reiatsu.

It was fluxtuating between high and extremely low, so weak it was almost non existent. where ever the spirit energy was coming from the being was in immense pain.

He looked to Yoruichi and Ririn who had also felt it, but before they had time to respond he had flash stepped to its source.

Beyond the front door he could feel the faint energy softly calling, almost pleading for help.

The short childlike girl had ran to his side to aid him if needed, while the small black cat sprinted to Urahara who had entered the basement.

Ichigo almost hesitantly lifted his hand to open the door, the power was not dangerous, it was too weak to cause any harm but their was something different about it. it was unique.

something told him that whatever lay on the other side of the wooden door was special, whether good or bad he couldn't tell.

_Blood...Lots of Blood. Pain. Want. Need._

His hollow had seemed to revert to an animalistic form. Ichigos inner beast rose up and battled for control the smell of the blood too intoxicating.

_Must take. Must .Mine._

However he knew he had to help, somehow this moment had brought him fleetingly back to his mothers death, the memory of how he couldn't help, how he had let her die.

He had sworn to himself that never would it happen again, he gripped the door and pulled it open.

_Pulsing life._

Nothing had prepared him for what awaited on the other side.


	3. Ruby Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.

_**Lara Rhodes thoughts**_ _Verchiels thoughts _

_**Ichigos Thoughts** Hollow ichigos thoughts_

Thanx to Emerald Gaze and Wolviegurl for their reviews!

* * *

I felt the soft rush of air against my face indicating the shop door had been opened. My eyes were closed after becoming too heavy to keep open. _**pointless anyway.**_

However what I felt distinctly was the overpowering wave of a reiatsu, a strong yet oddly comforting spiritual energy. I would have gladly bathed myself in it.

I heard a shriek which was distinctly female, but a man's voice spoke ''HEY!..Urahara get here fast!'' the voice shouted it was perhaps the most wonderful sound I had heard in so long.

__

_Don't be so insolent and foolish! you naive girl!_

_**Why whats wrong?...**_

I-I don't know just something,...isn't right...about...be careful...

Her voice faded gradually into nothing, I panicked instantly. I didn't know what had just happened or what was happening to her. No, It shouldn't happen like this we were meant to go together peacefully. I was truly scared now. I searched frantically for her in the recess of my mind seeking for the tiniest presence of her.

The reality came crashing down I was alone. I guessed this was what normal people felt like all the time. _**Alone. **_I kept searching, sifting through memories_**. **_Then like I had run head on into a wall I found the faintest pressure of her, it was very weak like a distant memory or a whisper, nothing compared to her usual spiritual pressure.

_**Verchiel?..**_

Silence

_**V-Verchiel come on, don't go not yet!**_

''Ririn get a first–aid kit''

''but we don't...'' the higher pitched and child like voice began before it was harshly cut off by the young man.

''Now!Get anything to stop the bleeding'' I wanted to tell him not to bother, don't waste your time not if she was gone too. But no sound could escape my lips.

I was sinking further into the dark, drifting further and further into the torture. Verchiel had used alot of her energy to just stay 'concious' more of a strain on her than me. I tried to transfer some of my energy over to her just to keep her alive longer. It was exhausting, a splitting headache erupted but I continued to give my energy to her but there was no response. It really was too late, too much of my blood and energy lost. **_should just give up. you wanted to die. _**But it seemed unfair to accept death and then be thrown a life line too late, just so you can think - nearly**_. _**

Before I could settle into the oblivion I felt a warm hand gently touch my face. _**Pleasant. **_The hand was so warm on my icy cheek like fire. I forced my eyes to open out of pure will and determination. I wanted to see his face, just a glimpse before I was lost. I opened my own green eyes and saw amber and fire.

_**A bright fire burning the darkness away, a light calling me back.**_

The determined amber/brown eyes locked with my own. '' I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. your safe now, I'll protect you'' he whispered to me, his words full of promise and safety. The frown on his face seemed to add to his words. He was quite simply intense.

Strange how I believed his words, I believed I was safe and that this strange boy would protect me. All I could think was we were saved. _**It's ok, we are safe now..hang on**_

I managed to give a small smile in return to this stranger and for once I found myself thinking _**I want to live.**_

Then something happened while I was staring into those eyes,something that hadn't happened in years – I cried, before slipping into the darkness.

_A ruby tear falls. _

* * *

After Ichigo had opened the door the last thing he had expected to see was a young girl covered in blood on the doorstep of the store. She was in a seriously bad shape somewhat similiar to how he had looked after fighting Renji in the soul soceity. The blood sluggishly stained the floor mixing with the heavy rainfall. The scene immediately once again brought him back to that night. **_my mother, her body was covered in blood. My fault. not again_**.

_Blood. Pain. Take. Taste...Ours_

Ignoring his hollow, he acted immediately almost like a knee jerk action. Giving instructions out to a panicked and mortified Ririn, the childlike being seemed to have frozen in her place. He couldn't really blame her but there was not time to for that. He shouted at her far more harshly than intended but it worked and the gigai sprinted away immediately to get something to help clot the wound.

The hollow seemed to be growling and hissing in earnest for the blood from this girl. Pulling forcefully at his control. So much so he felt his head fill with an uncomfortable pressure. He was not going to lose control, not now, he had to help this person.

_What a kind samaritan you are..._

The young girl had her eyes shut seeming almost dead, but he could feel her reiatsu faintly pulsing. However if he didn't get her healed quickly then it would be another story. He approached her quickly ,noting her complexion was very pale due to loss of blood and exhaustion. After placing his hand on her cheek an odd involuntary action unlike him. it felt so cold .**_ like ice._** He willed her to hang on longer. _**Don't you dare die on me.**_

Her eyes opened slowly revealing jade green eyes which reflected the immense pain her body was clearly in. He introduced himself in hopes of easing any fear she may have had and reassured her that she was safe.

_Not fair king, you didn't introduce me!...my feelings are hurt._

The sarcastic and sadistic tone still staining his words.

The young girl smiled weakly back at him, he felt his chest contract sharply from the gesture. Then tears began to well up in her eyes. Instead of a salty-water solution, blood filled her eyes before slipping down her pale cheeks and leaving red tracks. Her eyes closed as she fell into a state of unconscious. A sharp jolt spiked through out Ichigo at seeing this girl disturbingly cry tears of blood, he shook it off and took it as a sign that she was simply in a extremely critical state. He was sure there was some logical explanation, but then nothing in his life was logical.

_My, my how interesting_

Ichigo positioned himself at her side so that he could easily slip his arms beneath her body and carry her inside. Bringing the now unconcious girl inside being careful to not jostle her too much. Ririn returned with a bundle of gauze in her short arms, panic still etched on her face.**_ Damn wheres Urahara whats taking so long!_**

''wheres tessai?'' she shook her head frantically

''not here, he left to go to the city to get more stock and supplies'' **_shit_**.

''get Urahara and Yoruichi now! I'll move her to the guest room'' he couldn't understand what was taking them so long.

Ririn nodded her head a fierce look now in her eyes before running after the others.

Still holdinng the girl securely He shunpod to the guest room with the gauze under his arms. He placed her gently onto the floor before begining to exam the wounds. The gash in the shoulder appeared to be the worst as it continued across her chest just below the collarbone. For a minute he felt a brief flash of embarrassment at knowing what he had to do, but necessity was more important her life depended on it. Quickly pulling her top down and tearing the majority of it in the process. He wrapped the gauze over the wound around her shoulder, once, twice, three times and then across her chest. Wrapping it tightly to repress the bloud.

It was only after having dressed her wounds did he notice that his hollow had been silent, not speaking a word since bringing her inside.

_What did you miss me?_

**_As if, you never do something without reason._**

_I didn't want you to be destracted, I want her to live,... she's interesting._

He observed her for another moment looking at her tear stained face, for some reason he didn't know why, but he felt that he should wipe them away before the others came. He had already used all the gauze he had been given. Riping off a piece of material from his clothes to wipe them away. Unlike normal tears the blood only became smeared from the material and staining her porcelain face even more.

_Lick it off,.._

**_What? you sick bastard!.._**

_It's the only way to remove her tears you fool,..beides I can guarantee it won't be bad, infact i'd say you will enjoy it..._

Ichigo considered it for a moment, he didn't wan't to admit how their was a part of him that genuinely wanted to. It was wrong on so many levels but he knew he had to remove the traces of them. Leaning in slowly, fear and excitement causing his heart to beat faster. _**Closer**_. She was pretty despite how pale she looked and even with blood streaking her face. Somehow it made her extremely alluring - the pale skin contrasting with the crimson blood. **_G_****reen**. Her eyes had also been beautiful. _eyes. lick. blood._

slowly he opened his mouth. A shaky breat escaping while he brought his tongue to her cheek. **_rich. tempting. blood. _**Ichigo wasn't sure who's thoughts were more dominant, his or the hollows.

slowly, gently he ran his moist tongue along her skin travelling to the source.

_yessss._

_

* * *

_

Thanx for reading!


	4. Monster

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach

**_Ichigo thoughts_**

_hollow ichigo thoughts_

* * *

Ichigo draged his moist tongue across the girls eyes. Licking from corner to corner. Lapping at the fresh blood, similiar to how an injured animal would heal its wounds, **_Or a hollow._**

Corner to corner. His wet tongue darting into the crevice of both of her eyes. _**Blood. Sweet .mine.**_ Ichigo could not deny his own disturbing pleasure from these actions, it was quite simply a very intense moment. The feel of her soft, smooth shell eyes under his own muscular tongue. The rich honey blood trickling down his throat.

_**Mine.!**_

_Yours.?_

_**Ours.**_

A strange coiling presseure began to gradually build up, causing shivers to wrack throughout his body. _**Pleasure. **_He felt his member grow harder, a need that erupted throught the pit of his stomach. A bitter sensation that ached and pierced him.

He had many female friends, hell even Rukia lived with him, but never had he felt such a reaction as this to anyone before.

_See you really are as sadistic as I._

He held the girl securely in his arms, gripping her to him. He wanted her badly. _**Hard. So tight. **_He didn't want to admit that the majority of these thoughts, this blissful lust he was experiencing was due to him. Not just his hollow.

It was becoming harder to breath each breath more ragged and harsher. His lungs becoming raw, a thirst erupting throughout his entire body!

_Need. want .blood. Her scent. Her juices. _

His now pulsing member was becoming increasingly painul, he needed a release. He needed _**her**_.

_Take her!_

The clothes he wore were too tight, it restricted him too much. He wanted to rip his clothes off, to rip hers apart and disapper into the intoxication of her body and blood. _**Dangerous.**_

Ichigo never lost control, ever. He always maintained a tight restraint on his hollow around people, yet he had never before wanted to let his prmal desires and instincts take control. In this moment he wanted to let go, to become his hollow, to release his pent up bury himself in her.

_Her wetness. Her tightness. Her blood. Ours._

Ichigo drew another breath trying desperately to still his raging desire. _**No not here. Can't hurt her.**_

After he had removed every trace of her blood, he looked at her face, it was composed into a somewhat peaceful sleep. Oblivous to his carnel desires.

_**I'm a monster.**_

_No you are a Vizard,...don't forget I am part of you._

Trying to block his hollows voice out was immposible, his control and restraint was unstable, immpossible to concentrate in this momennt. His stomach still twisted further with the need, he had to get away from her urgently. if he saw more of her blood and body he would not be able to stop himself from taking her. Already his body was stained with her blood, clinging to him, drawing him in.

_Make her ours, take her, mark her!_

Balling his hand into a fist, nails cutting into his skin, the pain clearing his mind momentarily. Drawing in shaky breaths trying to kill his hunger despite the beads of sweat covering his body from abstaining.

_**Not here, I can't hurt her. She would run if she knew the truth.**_

_Maybe, but perhaps she wouldn't, she's not completely human afterall._

_**What do you mean by that?**_

Before his inner hollow could respond, Urahara entered hurriedly with Ririn and yoruichi now in her human form.

''what the hell took you so long?'' Urahara looked flushed and almost embarrased. Ichigo didn't want to know what may have happened down in that basement, especialy since Yoruichi had come back in her rue form with nothing but a pair of loose shorts and an askew tank top.

''I- I-will explain later. I need to tend to this girl immediately.''

That was all Ichigo had wanted and needed to hear. The girl would be safe now, she would be healed and she would innevitably leave. He didn't know her, yet he could not help feeling cheated that he would never know her, perhaps for the better because of his attraction to this unique girl. She had a secreat but so did he. He was able to respect and value privacy, he would give anything for privacy or isolation but that is hard to achieve when you have a sadistic hollow in your head all the time.

''I dressed her wounds, the worst is her shoulder.''

Urahara nodded while he knelt down by the girl and gradually began to work on her injuries, calling out at intervals for Ririn to hand him equipment. The older man worked seamlessly on the lacerations. Ichigo knew she was in safe hands, casting a last glance at the girl he turned and left. He was only away from the house a few metres before he felt a strong hand grip his arm. Turning to see who it was he found Yoruichi, her golden cat eyes staring into his own.

''You saved her, I'm sure she will want to thank you- when she wakes of course''

''It was nothing, I''ll come to check on her tomorrow. Keep her safe''He knew he had sworn to stay away from her but it was his _responsibility _to at least check in on her once.

The dark skinned woman nodded fiercely, a determination darkening her eyes. With that silent promise exchanged Ichigo flash steeped back into the night, returning home. _**Rukias**_ _**going to kill me.**_

Eventually he got home, climbing through his bedroom indow only to find kon withhis body splayed out dramatically on the floor as if suffering from a heartattack or seizure. **_Shit!Shit!I forgot his meds. _**He couldn't really blame himself considering after what had happened. Not pausing to think about kons opinions he forcefully pulled the mod soul out of his body and put everyone back into their respectable bodies. Deaspite the plushie toy lion ranting and raving, bitching that he was suffering 'mod abuse'.

Ichigo was in no temperant to endure his drama, he already felt a headache flaring up. Splitting straight down his forehead, he clutched at his head in a vain attempt to push it all away.**_no use._**

He was contemplating on once again gagging the toy lion but his thoughts were interrupted when Rukia stormed into the room, a stupid grin slapped across her face. In her arms she held packets of sweets and chocolate. Kin seemed to immediately forget his 'illness' and instead launched himself at Rukia aiming for her breasts only to receive the back of her hand which sent him sailing across the room.

''ichigo you wouldn't believe all the kinds of candy you can buy at the cinema, I bought a packet of each,..see I got bon bons and marsh-...Ichigo whats wrong?'' during her ranting about her new found love of sweets ichigo had remained with his hand pressed to his forehead obscuring his eyes from her.

Ichigo felt a soft hand touch his arm, trying to comfort him somehow. Rukia had never really known how to comfort some one, never receiving it herself but Ichigo had always been there for her, even when she shouted and hit him he never relented, instead he would look at her gently. They had been through so much together, saving oneanother countless times. It hurt her to see him so unresponsive and in pain.

''You know you can talk to me'' she urged him to open up to her, to let her in. However he shrugged off her hand and walked away sayinhg he was taking a watched his retreating figure and she realised she had never felt so useless and unwanted in this moment than any other. Having lived with Byakuya and receiving his cold, harsh treatment she had never felt much worth, but to be discarded by the man you love cut deeper than she thought couldn't he see how much she loved him. Heck!She lived in his room, what kind of sixteen year old didn't get hard from that? But Ichigo never came near her cupboard he left her be, yearned to call him back and tell her true feelings '' I love you'' but it seemed unlikely he cared for her that way. Rukia wanted to cry but instead she went bed with her sweets in a hope to fill the gaping emptiness.

Ichigo sheded his clothes as he got into the shower. A nice hot shower would relax his muscles. Ichigo believed the only way to have a shower was to have the water scorching hot, so hot it turned your skin pink and made steam envelop your lungs. He stood under the water in a daze, trying to come to terms with what had knew he would have to tell rukia and the others, but what information he should tell them was the problem.

He wanted to see the girl again, he couldn't fight that he was insanely attracted to her also his hollow side too, but he feared she would only get hurt. She would only run if she saw him with his hollow form, many others had. **_A monster._**

_''Don't worry king I won't harm her, she is unique, different. Perhaps you are underestimating her and she won't run''_

**_''Thats a nice thought but lets be realistic...''_**

_''One can dream no?''_

**_''Since when do you dream or wish for things?''_**

_''Since tonight..''_

Ichigo could feel his hollow regress back into his mind, returning to his inner world. Many things seemed to change since tonight. Logic and reason, namely. A sigh escaped his lips it ewould be a long night.


	5. Devour

I just want to say I'm so sorry this is late!please forgive me!lol..my computer crashed and I lost a lot of data!Any how the show must go one!Thank you for reading my story!Please review!It helps alot!

_Disclaimer_:I don't own bleach

I want to say a huge thanks to my reviewers!:Animefreak8810,GaarsBoy,Tiryn,Rainowdragongirl101,Hitsugayagirlfriend, wolviegurl and ninjamonkey20!You are very awesome!I love you all alot!xlaurx

I hope you enjoy...gimme some feed back about the story or if you have any ideas etc!I would also like to know which you prefer a k-T or a M story.

Warning!: Limey goodness ahead...but not too much!lol

* * *

Ichigo had been right, it certainly was one of the longest nights he had ever endured. No matter how much he tried he could not sleep.

He had even resorted to counting sheep, but he gave up realising how fucked up it was to count small fluffy animals jumping a white picket fence.

Looking over at the small alarm device perched on his nightstand, he hoped to receive some form of encouragement that the night was passing. Instead it read 3.00am. Frustration coursed throughout his body towards the obscene red numbers that seemed to be extra sluggish and were refusing to budge.

For a second, He was tempted to ask rukia to whack him across the head and make him unconscious just to receive a few hours of sleep, but Rukia was most likely in a deep slumber in her small cupboard. It didn't take a genius to know what her reaction would be if he did, of all people He knew how pissed she got when she was woken up suddenly and _especially_if it had nothing to do with hollows or soul-reapers. It was safer to leave her be.

Sighing softly he turned his eyes back to the ceiling, tracing invisible patterns on the white wall. Allowing shapes to spread and unfurl out from the small vein like cracks in the plaster. Despite his best efforts to slip into a state of sleep, the previous events of finding that _girl_ replayed in his head, thoughts whirling and twisting only creating more questions.

_Who was she?_

_Why was she there?_

But the question that puzzled him and somewhat scared him the most was why he reacted as he had.

The memory of him leaning across the girl, his wet tongue dragging across her delicate eyes and savouring the very taste of her. Consuming her blood into his body.

_Devouring her._

His breath hitched, while that unfamiliar tightness enclosed his chest and a lump rose in his throat.

_Her porcelain features, the shape of her lips_.

An image formed of him licking gently at those lips. His own mouth brushing against them as his tongue slipped out further, probing for entrance to the warm cave of her mouth. He could almost imagine their plush warmth.

Sucking gently at her lower lip while continuously pleading for a response to his own heavy breaths .

However in this new re-invented memory, she gasped open her mouth allowing him to further explore. Her own moist muscle rose up and massaged against his own. Her hot breaths filling his lungs as she let out moans of pleasure in response to his hungry mouth and the hands which were locked in her blue black hair.

Softly and teasing, her own hands trailed slowly down his body, her fingers dancing across his chest before lowering to brush against his heated member.

_No!_

He shouted forcefully in his head and pulled himself abruptly from the direction those thoughts were leading him. No matter how he looked at it, it was sick and wrong to have these desires and thoughts for a girl who he didn't even know would surely scream 'Hentai' at him if she knew...she would likely turn in revulsion at the monster he was.

Even though these dreams of sort were merely wishes and yearnings, he still could not fathom why he was experiencing such an animalistic lust for her.

A part of him longed to easily pass it off as his hollows fault, but right now it was blatantly obvious as to whos fault it was- it was completely him.

The hollow within him hadn't resurfaced since his shower earlier that night, though he wasn't complaining. He was all alone in his head at the moment and it only echoed his hunger for her more loudly, Both body and soul.

_Her body._

He felt his member become even more hard, the thoughts and images finally taking effect and control of his body.

The increasingly almost painful hardness and swelling begged for her touch, only hers. He Lifted his hands to press them against his eyes and forehead, attempting to drive away his desire and lingering images of her by sheer force.

Regardless, the damage had already been done. It was his own fault, he had conjured them up and now he had to deal with the repercussions.

The coiling pressrue only increased further and his throat felt swollen.

_Can't breath!_

Embarrassment made him acutely aware of Rukia in the cupboard and therefor he didn't want to release himself in his room, no matter how much his member ached. if he could get to the bathroom it would all be ok. He would be able to sort his _'problem' _without having any one else need know.

He pushed himself up into a Sitting position or at least attempted to. He had barley moved an inch before he gasped in a heady breath. Sweat beaded across his forehead already from the simple pressure and heat was beyond his control. ''Damn!'' He hissed out from clenched teeth.

The ugly truth told him that it was too late now, he wouldnt make it to the bathroom. Collapsing back onto his bed he slipped one his fists into his down hard on the skin to stop the moans that threatend to erupt from simply slipping his other hand down his boxers to attend to the swollen muscle.

He wasn't going to allow himself the pleasure and bliss his body craved instead he refused it. In some twisted sense he felt it was just punishment for thinking of the girl in such a way.

Sliding his index finger across the heated tip he caught the drops of pre-cum which beaded across his smooth skin. Taking one last breath he slowly began to pump his hand up and down along the sensitive shaft.

Blood now flowed from his clenched fist, He was biting so hard to stop the cries that wanted to escape.

Each touchand jerk brought him higher and higher to the climax, yet despite his best intentions he still imagined the jade eyed girl being the one to touch him. His imagination going so far as to even imagine her lush hot lips to kiss and lick his member. In his thoughts he replaced his hand with her own, he shuddered violently from simply imagining it.

_Disgusting! Wrong!_

As his thoughts and actions became more incoherent, his pumps becoming clumsy and breaking the rhythm, a cruel laugh resonated within the chambers of his mind.

Ichigo froze instantly, that sadistic laugh sending shivers down his spine but for all the wrong reasons.

_**Oh king!How art thou has fallen! **_

Ichigo cringed immediately from the voice before his disgust was quickly replaced with rage at being caught in this act by his twisted other half.

_Get the FUCK out of my head!_

His hollow merely smiled, the sharp golden and black eyes narrowing in concentration.

ichigo was unprepared to see a replay of the images and the scenario he had in-visioned between him and the girl. The scene of her gasping and arching her back off the floor, while her whole body trembled from a toe curling orgasm.

**_E__ven though I visioned the same scenarios, I never knew you had such a dirty mind!_**

_Shut the HELL up!_

Ichigo could not control the white hot rage he was experiencing, the high bliss long most of the anger was at himself but his hollow was pretty good for a source to release it on.

_**Temper, Temper!My dear King I was only stating the facts!..**_He chose to try to ignore him, turning to his side he shut his eyes and called for sleep.

His hollow grew silent, even the maniacal look he often wore had disappeared and was replaced with a more solemn expression

_**I must admit myself, that the girl intrigues me also..There was something toxic about her, like a poison slowly paralysing the senses-Untill all I see is her.**_

Ichigo's eyes flew open at his hollows confession, not even attempting to hide his shock and interest that covered his face.

_How.D-do you-_

The hollow laughed sharply without humour,abruptly cutting him off.

_**I am your most carnal instincts, I share your body and mind how do you not expect me to be affected also.**_

It made sense in some aspect that what his hollow spoke was true, of course his actions and desires would cause a butterfly effect. However this ephimy only served to cause a white chilling fear to seep into his bones at the realisation of how much the young girl would be in danger if he were to be friends with her. Not only would he have to fight his own desires but also his hollows too, he was a monster both inside and out and he would only taint and hurt her.

The briefest flash of an image spread across his eyes of him leaning in covered in crimson blood over a figure, the beautiful girl lifeless and limp in his chest and ribs were wrenched apart exposing the pink flesh within while red blood poured down her milky ichigos hand lay her heart, his teeth clamping down on the Burgundy organ, eating and smeared across the remnants of his hollow mask on his face while his predetory black eyes stared soullessly at the girl.

The scene was simply horific, The vision of ichigo in his hollow form devouring the girls heart made his blood boil.

He wasn't certain but he was sure he saw his own hollow flinch in revulsion at the images.

**_I will not harm her my king, my instincts will not allow me too._**

_How can I trust a hollows word, let alone yours!_

The inverted Ichigo looked deeply into his twins eyes, life and death staring the other eyes were eyes ichigo had only seen him wear when in battle.

_**Look deep within yourself, I am the manifesto of your instincts, your instinct is to protect her...there fore it is mine also**._

Whether Ichigo believed him or not didn't matter, for now he knew that his hollow would not kill the girl, and a part of him, a very large part was too selfish to give her up. At least not yet. Making a promise to himself to only guard the girl until she recovered and then afterwards help Urahara find her a suitable home.

Then that would be it, he would cut ties with her from then on. until then however, he would allow himself to protect and guard the sleeping girl. He was fascinated by her.

Finally sleeping into a slumber Ichigo felt relieved at froming some stretegy, to protect her and find out her name.

As he fell further into sleep both himself and his hollow questioned:

**_What is her name..._**


End file.
